


Coincidence? I think not

by JustAboveInsanity



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I promise, don't worry nothing bad happens, literally this is just, tw; alcohol (mentioned), tw; drugs/drugging (mentioned), tw; scars (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAboveInsanity/pseuds/JustAboveInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Peridot go to the Lost Bottle's annual Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence? I think not

The past week had gone by in a blur.  
And when she says "blur", she means she literally only remembers one definite event from the week.  
One event that's taken her from her normal route and settled her down just outside the Lost Bottle- one of the town's only bars.  
Inside, a party was starting up- the low hum of music filling the air with the sound of laughter from the bar's patrons.

The only reason Lapis wasn't inside already?  
She was waiting for a certain blonde haired technician to arrive.  
Her date, actually.

She just barely remembers having asked Peridot to be her date for the event- and she's pretty sure the only reason she does remember is because five seconds into asking Steven had come out of nowhere and slam dunked a snowball down her hoodie with the help of his friend Connie.

God, she could still hear the duo's booming laughter (and Peridot's feeble attempts to help her up while holding in her own chuckles).

But it had, in the end, come and gone without any further interruptions.  
Peridot had helped her get the snowball out without baring any of her scars to the world and in doing so had learned Lapis's true motive with their conversation.  
Obviously, the techie had agreed to come, and now the blue haired woman was left waiting outside while the Halloween party swung into action.

Lapis herself was dressed up at Chloe Price from one of her favorite video games, the skull and banner drawn on her only white wife-beater with a sharpie.  
The only thing she regrets about the costume is not being able to find her black jacket, considering both the markings running along every visible inch of flesh and how cold it was.

"Peridot, you better get here soon..." Lapis muttered to herself, shivering as she debated waiting inside for the techie instead.  
Debated, that is, up until she remembered that Peridot had no idea where the bar is, which is why she was outside in the first place.

But it didn't prove to be much of a problem; speak of the devil and he shall come.

Peridot barked out an apology for being late while tumbling into the light, huffing and puffing as she tried to regain her breath.  
Did the techie run all the way here? Lapis was aware that Peridot was currently with the Crystal Gems, but surely the tyrannical group would at least allow her freedom on Halloween- especially after helping them with their tech problems for the last few months.

But the thought quickly faded as Lapis noticed Peridot's costume, shock and amusement clashing together as she let out a small laugh.  
"Well, isn't this a surprise, huh _Max_?" Lapis uttered cheerfully, uncrossing her arms as she went to hold the door open for the hoodie clad woman.

Peridot looked up to ask how the bluenette knew the character, but froze up when she noted Lapis's costume.  
"Well, this is an interesting development." _"Max"_ Sputtered out, chuckling to herself as she slipped into the bar.

Lapis followed closely behind, grinning broadly as she stuck her hands in her pockets. "I think it's funny. We didn't even mention our costumes to one another and somehow, this happens."

"Guess we decided to pick the most relatable and gay characters we could." Peridot provided, slowly shaking her head as a small smile tugged at her lips. "I didn't take you for a gamer though, Lazuli."

"I put the gay in gay-mer, Peri." Lapis provided with a deadpan expression, watching as Peridot rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"I figured that was my job," the shorter of the pair quipped, sliding through the crowd with ease to find a more spacious spot. "Guess now I've got competition."

"Or a partner~." Lapis challenged, her pointed teeth bared in a grin as a slightly pink tint crossed Peridot's freckled face.

Some of the surrounding crowd had tuned in, grinning to themselves as they sneaked glances at the two. 

"Oh hush, _Che_." Peridot replied, sticking her tongue out at the former convict.

"Make me, _Maxine_."

The two continued their playful banter for a while, the constantly booming volume of both the music and the party goers fading into white noise.

"Hey, Lapis, let's go get a drink. Not sure about you, but I don't think I've talked this much in quite some time." Peridot stated rather suddenly, looking around with a lost expression. Clearly, the techie didn't want to go alone; what kind of gentlemen would Lapis be if she let Peridot wander off on her own?

"Yeah, okay. I think it's this way," Lapis provided, nodding her head vaguely to the left of their current location. "Try not to let go of my hand; Howlite has a habit of running up to people and scaring the shit out of them if they're alone."

"Afraid to be afraid?" Peridot questioned, though she took Lapis's hand nonetheless.

"No," Lapis replied quickly, a grin flashing across her features again. "Just wanted an excuse to hold your hand."

Peridot stammered for a moment before losing track of any sharp responses, settling for an annoyed huff as her face was slowly covered with a blush.

The two reached the punch bowl after a while, but Lapis stopped Peridot before she could get anything from it.

"Dude, never take anything from the punch bowl at a party. It never ends well." Lapis reluctantly released Peridot's hand from her grip, then reached under the orange and black table cover to pull two sodas out from a hidden cooler.

"Here. Unlike the probably drugged and whiskey filled punch bowl, these are safe." She handed Peridot a Mountain Dew and opened up her own bottle of root beer, swallowing a gulp of it before screwing the cap back on tightly. "And make sure you screw that closed hella tight- I'm willing to bet someone will put something in it if you don't."

Peridot nodded in response, unfazed by the warning as she swallowed down some of her drink as well. She then proceeded to screw the drink shut, sliding it into her bag.

Lapis opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as Sodalite and Howlite tumbled out of the crowd between the two.

"Lapis! How are you, you little *hic* bundle of blue dyed joy?!" Sodalite shouted out, her voice a decent volume over the white noise of the party.

"Fine? Howlite, how much did you let Soda drink?" Lapis replied, her gaze quickly shifting from the purple haired girl (now hugging her scrawny frame tightly) to her ... something-or-other.

Peridot shuffled uncomfortable as Sodalite noticed her, quickly detaching herself to chat amiably with the techie.

"Um... a few glasses? She had some before I got here though, I think." He replies uncertainly, scratching the back of his head. "By the way, love you and your girlfriend's costumes."

Lapis had the urge to correct him, but figured it wouldn't be worth it, instead settling for a small thanks. "I like your costume too, wolf man. That's a lot of detail on the fur. Red help you with that?"

Howlite nodded in response, flashing his sharpened canines in a grin. "Yeah, she did. Helps to have an overexcited furry for a friend when it comes to werewolf costumes." Howlite then turned his attention back to Sodalite, who had turned Peridot into a blushing mess in a matter of seconds.  
"I'm going to go take Sodalite into the back room; wait until she cools off. Sorry for the interruption!" 

He waved to Lapis before she could respond, then swooped over to Sodalite and hefted the scrawny drunk up into his shoulders.

Soon enough, the two were gone, leaving a red faced Peridot and a worried Lapis.

"You okay, Peri?" Lapis inquired, turned to face the smaller girl.

"Y-yeah, fine!" Peridot stammered out, blinking a few times before grabbing Lapis's arm. "This is a very delightful party, Lapis, but how about we get some fresh air?"

Lapis, deciding not to argue, nodded, leading the techie outside.

Once the two were outside, Peridot calmed down, leaning back against the wall while Lapis stood nearby.

"So... you sure you're okay?"

"Positive, Lazu- Lapis. Your friend just caught my off guard is all."

Lapis tilted her head to the side a bit but decided not to press further, crossing her scarred arms across her chest before leaning back next to the techie.

The two sat in silence for a while, watching a new sheen of snow flutter down from the dark sky and cover the buildings and streets.

"Hey, Peri?" Lapis muttered after a while, glancing over at her date.

"Hm?"

"Think we can do this again some time?"

Lapis tapped her fingers against her ripped jeans as she waited for a response, gnawing on the inside of her mouth nervously.

"You know what, Lapis? I think I'd like that."


End file.
